This invention relates to stethoscopes and principally to improvements therein for increased amplitude and quality of monitored sounds.
The stethoscope has been a basic tool of medical diagnosis from since the early past of the Nineteenth Century. The history of the stethoscope has been outlined in a recent article, Scientific American, February, 1979, beginning at page 148. Despite numerous advances in the electronic medical and clinical diagnostic equipment, the stethoscope remains to be a widely used instrument.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved stethoscope wherein the user can hear patient's sounds of interest with improved clarity and volume.